On Saturday, Emily's parents gave birth to twins and named them Kevin and Nadia. When they were first born, Kevin weighed 8.82 pounds, and Nadia weighed 7.17 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Explanation: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Kevin's weight + Nadia's weight = total weight. ${8}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 15.99 pounds.